The present invention relates to a method of and a device for preserving biological and medical action (activity) of substances based on electrical charge and/or state.
It has been determined that biological and medical substances having electrical charge and/or state possess pronounced bacteriocidal, virocidal and other properties for curing respective sicknesses and preventing the latter, as well as for stimulating immune system. Such a substance can include positively charged atom ions of silver, copper, gold, platinum and other metals or their mixtures and alloys. It can include electrically excited atoms and molecules of water with the above mentioned metals. It can further includes the above water with electrically excited atoms and molecules plus certain medications. Finally, it can includes all three components, namely the above water with excited atoms and molecules, plus the positively charged ions of metals, plus respective medications.
The positively charged atom ions of metals, and the "excited" water can be produced by high energy actions, such as light of high intensity, high temperature and pressure, laser beam, electrical discharge in liquid, powerful electrical and/or magnetic fields, beams of electrically charged particles, ultrasound, or their combinations. The virocidal and other properties of the substance depend on the value of its electrical charge and excited state of liquid, as well as ions of metals and medications in it. The substance action is related to non-valent electroexchange interactions with viruses, including AIDS virus, or in other words deals with electrical transfer of charges.
The above listed substances are of tremendous importance in the present bacteriological and virological situation with wide spread of bacterial and viral diseases, especially AIDS spreading as pandemia. The substances of the above type can be used for profilaxis and curing such diseases.
The time of relaxation of water and water solutions of atom ions of metals and medications depends on the value of energy supplied to them (i.g. level of inversions), storage conditions, conditions of electroexchange on a surface of a storage container, pH and storage time. Optimal pH is 7.0-7.3. Electronic structure of the substance is also very sensitive to the action of light, heat (about 100.degree. C.), electrostatic, magnetic and electromagnetic fields, radiation, vibrations. All these factors deactivate the substance by reducing the level of electrical charge and excited state, or completely annihilating the same.